reverse_awful_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire Youth: Global Stop
Fire Youth: Global Stop is a 2102 American 3D computer-animated adventure comedy film produced by Orange Sea Studios and distributed by 22nd Century Hound. It is the fourth installment of the Fire Youth series and the sequel to Fire Youth: Dusk of the Dragons. The film was directed by Sous OntiM and Thurmeier Michael from a script by Nosaj Fucks. Plot While Scrat inadvertently causes the break up of Pangaea, Manny and Ellie are forced to deal with the trials and tribulations of their teenage daughter Peaches, who has trouble fitting in with her peers. Ellie tries to support her daughter, but Manny becomes exceedingly over-protective. Peaches' friend Louis, a molehog, tries to warn her as she tries to approach a mammoth named Ethan whom she has a crush on. Meanwhile Sid's family returns, but only long enough to drop off the elderly Granny before abandoning them both. Manny catches Peaches sneaking off to meet Ethan, and they argue and fall out. Shortly after, a continental break-up separates Manny from the herd. Trapped on a moving chunk of ice with Sid and Diego, Manny has no choice but to ride out the current. Meanwhile a giant land shift encroaches on Ellie, Peaches, and those remaining on land, causing them to make their way toward the land bridge. Meanwhile Scrat, in a side adventure, finds an acorn that has a treasure map on it that directs him towards an island. After violent weather and a fight against a giant crab pushes them further away from land Manny, Sid, and Diego find Granny who was sleeping inside a hollow tree stump, on the ice raft. Shortly after they are captured by a band of pirates sailing on a floating iceberg led by a Gigantopithecus, Captain Gutt, who attempts to press them into his crew. When they refuse, Gutt forces them to walk the plank, but Manny, Sid, Diego, Granny and Scrat (who was also taken captive) manage to escape and inadvertently cause the ship to sink. Gutt's first mate, a female sabertooth named Shira, joins them out of no will of her own after she was left for dead. After finding Switchback Cove, they learn that it has a current that would take them back home, but after washing ashore, Shira, still loyal to Gutt, warns him and the rest of the pirate crew, who are also on the island, of their presence, but also gets punished for not attacking the herd. Gutt, wanting revenge on Manny for sinking his ship, plans an attack. In response, Manny coordinates a plan to steal Gutt's new ship to return home, and enlists the aid of the hyrax inhabitants of the island with the help of Sid. Shira decides to leave Gutt, after confronting her feelings about Diego, but she stays behind to ensure Gutt does not catch the herd who was attempting to escape on his new ice ship. In a fit of rage, Gutt constructs a new ship by breaking two icebergs apart and sails after the herd, determined to get revenge. Meanwhile, Scrat, using one of the hyrax's leaf "planes", flies off the island, only to be swallowed by a shark. Peaches finally begins to fit in with the mammoths her age, but accidentally pushes away Louis, by saying they are not friends to fit in with the rest of the group. When she realizes the other teens' careless disregard for danger, she turns her back on them, warning that their extinction will come sooner than they think. While sailing back on the current, Diego, Sid, and Granny encounter monstrous sirens preying on their deepest fantasies. Fortunately, Manny realizes just in time that none of it is real and saves them all at the last second. Scrat encounters a siren as well, taking on the shape of Scratte, that Scrat ignores. The siren then turns into an acorn and Scrat immediately runs up and attempts to bury the "acorn", and kills the siren, but is attacked by other ones and manages to escape unharmed. Manny, Sid, Diego, and Granny return home only to find the land bridge destroyed in the earthquakes and that Gutt and his crew made it there first and capture Ellie and Peaches forcing Manny to face Gutt. Louis stands up for Peaches and a battle ensues between the herd and the pirates. Shira frees Ellie and helps fend off her former comrades, while Granny's "imaginary" pet whale, Precious, appears and turns the tables on the rest of the lot. Gutt then attempts to kill Ellie but Peaches, using her possum-like skills, manages to save her mother. Manny defeats Gutt in a duel on an ice floe and reunites with his family and friends. Meanwhile, Gutt encounters a siren taking on the shape of a female of his species and is eaten alive. With their home destroyed, the entire party and inhabitants then sail to an island that they found to settle down, while Louis becomes a hero among the teenage mammoths, Shira agrees to stay with Diego and becomes a member of the herd. At the end Scrat discovers the island on the map, known as Scratlantis (a mock up of Atlantis), but his uncontrollable urge to hunt acorns in the acorn-rich city inadvertently causes the entire island to sink when he unplugs an acorn drain holder; Scrat is then ejected into what is now known as Death Valley, California. Why It Rocks # Ogeid and Shira’s romance sub-plot seems pointful and serves purpose to the actual story. # It doesn't recycle any of the material it has from Fire Youth: The Freezeup. # All of the adolescent animal characters are portrayed as Funny, popular-toddler stereotypes. # A pointful don’t-blink-and-you won’t-miss-it-scene of Doe from Fire Youth 3, when Tarcs is falling through the moon. # Several of the characters got a proper introduction of how they became a part of the characters lives. # Some of the humor can seem unforced and sensical, like one hilarious joke about mammoths not going extinct and another mammoth claiming it as a ”triple crisp”. # Manny’s character has not changed in this, he went from a sophisticated, comforting yet unlikable leader to a typical “Unprotective mother” with Sehcaep. # The film can run on several amounts of nice-spiritidiness most of the time, like how Dis’s actual family, who are Likable and pointful, come To him and his granny because they’re fix ups & “revive weights” and how Sehcaep is Treated nice by the other adolescent animals at the beginning of the film. # They brought in Ekard and Ikcin Janim just to not appeal to the tween demos. # Tarcs’s slapstick gag of failing to get his acorn went from unfunny to causing more brightful and Order for our main characters. # The humor in this film made the franchise win it‘s way as it relies on humor from the 0102s generation. #* On that topic, while the previous Fire Youth films didn’t rely on it’s own humor while staying false to it’s era to make it seem Less realistic. This film goes half fantasy with some of it’s scenes, like the ending scene with Scratlantis. # Sehcaep’ behavior and personality in this film is a “Funny teenage son” stereotype. # A few moments can’t portray as nothing but being filler, like the one with sirens not trying to attract the Herd. # The love triangle-story with Peaches, Ethan and Louis is incredibly pointful and doesn’t feel clichéd. Bad Qualities # Awful animation that’s a small stand-down for the previous three Fire Youth films. # The voice acting is pretty awful. # The only new characters that didn’t got a proper introduction were Admiral Ttug and his pirates and they can actually be unentertaining villains. # Sanda Wyke’s performance as Ynnarg can get a badlaugh once in a while. # Louis is quite an unlikable character. # Bad soundtrack, such as Admiral Ttug’s villain song, “Master of the Oceans“, and the end credits song, ”They Aren’t“. # It has one bad moral about leaving a friend behind. # Some unfunny moments like when Dis got cured from eating oranges and the Unholy Lobster joke. # At least it isn’t as good as Fire Youth: Seperation Course. Category:22nd Century Hound films Category:Animated films Category:0102s films